Ninjago rewritten Book 4 (Discontinued for now)
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Ninjago City has recovered from the Overlord attack and is rebuilding anew. However, a new, yet familiar evil rises. Yet along with this new evil, something else arises to bother and haunt some of the other ninja: romantic rivals. (Story is better than summary, rated for safety, I didn't have much planned for this summary...)
1. Character Sheet

**Here is an updated Character sheet for the story coming up!**

 **Cover art was a commission done by soapallo on DeviantArt and Tumblr**

* * *

Amanda

Age: 23

Appearance: Long dark brown hair that reaches to her waist, sky blue eye, soft ivory skin

Element: Wind

Techno attire: A short silver kimono with plates sleeves, designed like wings of a bird, with the ends of the sleeve and hem being a dark grey color, an archer's chest plate with the Japanese symbol for wind tied on her chest, and black sandals.

Weapon: bow and arrow/ Wind elemental power

Description: Amanda is the silver ninja of wind, and one of Sensei Wu's first students. She is a caring person, with a motherly attitude, but can be fierce and scary when it calls upon. she wants all of her teammates to be happy and safe, and she cares of each and every one of them.

Wu took her in when she was 5 years old, after a breed of serpentine killed her parents. She lived alone in the streets of Ninjago City until Wu took her in, and raised her as his own. Amanda has found out that she is the daughter of an old mystic being named Pheni, the queen of Phoenixs, and possesses powers different from her element.

* * *

Sarah

Age: 21

Appearance: long orange hair mostly kept in a pony tail, brown eyes, faint freckles on her cheeks, satin sand skin

Element: Life

Techno attire: a solid orange sleeveless cheongsam-style top, but shorter and with longer cuts up the sides. Black leggings and martial art style shoes. A black headband with a gold plate, bearing the Japanese symbol for life. A gold sash, collar, and ties on the cheongsam top, black and green leaf designs on the upper part of the gloves.

Weapon: fists/ Life elemental power

Description: Sarah is the orange ninja of life, and is a tough girl, who knows how to bring someone to their knees, and if possible, lower. She fights well and does care about the team, but she often goes into battle head first and is always ready for a fight.

She joined Wu's team after he found her at a training camp, where people went to get stronger. She was there after a traumatic romantic experience made her leave home and come here. She has a mother, a father, and an Aunt living somewhere in Ninjago City, along with an insanely large family on her father's side living all across Ninjago.

* * *

Kim

Age: 20

Appearance: long bright blonde hair down to the bottom of her backside, jade eyes, porcelain doll skin

Element: Light/Sunlight

Techno attire: A semi-long yellow dress with diamond pointed sleeves and hem, grey diamonds designed along the hem. A grey sash tied in a big knot. Small tassels with gems on the end of the sleeves and sash tails. Grey high-heel boots. A large black Japanese symbol for light is designed on the left side of the dress.

Weapons: sword

Description: Kim is the yellow ninja of light. She is a quiet girl, who is knowledgeable in many subjects, especially medicine. she cares for everyone, but is very timid and shy. She speaks in a quiet voice, but when someone is hurt physically, she changes her attitude and does whatever she can.

She joined the team not long after Sarah. She was staying in a village after hers was destroyed. So far she is the only one of her people. She is friends with a woman named Angela, who grew up beside her. She is part of a village who believed the sun was a person as an angel.

* * *

Ashlynn

Age: 19

Appearance: long black hair to the back of her knees, a dragon tattoo on her left arm, silvery eyes, butter cream skin

Techno attire: A shoulder-less leotard, the leg trim going down her thigh, a silver dragon wrapped around her torso. The sleeves flare out to a pleat. Thigh high silver boots with black bottoms.

Dragon form: a solid black dragon (now about the size of two buses), red eyes, black horns, white teeth and claws

Description: Ashlynn is a spirited and fun young woman, who is up for a challenge. she likes to help when people need it and is often fascinated by what the others can do. She has been training with the other dragons and has grown to be an exceptional fighter, proving so by protecting Lloyd several times.

She was left on the steps of the monastery as a baby, a few weeks old. Amanda and Wu raised her, until a month before Wu started getting everyone together, when she was kidnapped by the skeletons, as bait to lure Wu and Amanda. She has found out that she is the last of the Dragon Shifters, a race of people that could turn into dragons. She is the destined protector, and new girlfriend, for the green ninja.

* * *

 _ **HEAD CANON NINJA AGES:**_

Kai: 24

Cole: 24

Jay: 19

Zane: (Really old cause he's a nindroid)

Nya: 18

Lloyd: 20


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Oh my god, I am so sorry for being this behind on this! I was personally waiting on a commission from an artist for the title picture, but i'm glad I waited! Again, i am so sorry.**

 **Part of it was just motivation loss and being really busy, But I am glad to finally be back into this, I am ready to go!**

 **Now, this book isn't gonna be as long, maybe...only eight or nine chapters, since Rebooted was actually one of our smallest seasons (if you don't count the Halloween special, but I don't). But i'm still doing it!**

 **Now, a side note i should make now. The outfit Kim is wearing in the picture is different than the one I posted on DeviantArt. It is my fault, because I did not tell them what her outfit was and I made the outfit design, like, a week ago. So the outfit in the cover art, is what i told the artist, not my design, but thats because I was a goof and didn't have anything planned.**

 **Alright, that should be all! Lets get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

 **Wonderful cover art was a commission done by soapallo from DeviantArt and Tumblr.**

* * *

 _The Overlord in his dragon form roared at Lloyd, fighting him on top of the city building._

 _"The Ultimate battle..." Lloyd emitted a giant flash of light that spread throughout the city, the Overlord defeated. "It feels like decades ago..." There was debris all over the city from the fight. "After the green ninja defeated the Overlord, much of Ninjago City was in ruin. It was a time to relearn from the past...and build towards out future" People then started to clean up and rebuild the city._

A man in a wheelchair was watching over. "Great work people! Together, we can do it! Transportation crew, align with engineering..."

 _"Ninjago City soon became New Ninjago City! And it became the center of new technological_ _advancements!...But without an enemy to fight...The age of the ninja came to an end-"_

The screen started to go black and there was a voice singing...Kai's voice. A shot of Jay in the bathroom with a video camera came on the screen. He was walking towards a shower where Kai was doing said singing.

Kai pulled the shower curtain back a little. _"Hey! A little privacy, you-!"_

"Whoa, thats not supposed to be there!" Kai quickly turned off the projector. "Lights please!" One of the students in his class turned on the lights as he tried to get the reel of film out of the projector. Unfortunalty, it slipped from his hand and rolled onto the floor, unraveling. "Seriously?!"

The door opened and a student rushed in. "Come quick! Mr. Zane is on the fritz!"

* * *

Zane, in his own classroom, was sparking and dancing on his desk. His students were around him, clapping and laughing. Cole and Kai came in. "Whats going on here?!" Cole asked.

One of the students pipped up. "Brad got an Ultra Remote from New Ninjago City, and its controlling Mr. Zane!"

Cole went over and took the remote. He started hitting buttons to turn it off. "How do you turn this off?!"

Zane kept spinning and dancing. "H-Hurry up Cole! My liquid spirit level is making me less...level!"

Cole finally just took the remote and slammed it on the desk, breaking it a little. The kids groaned. "Mr. Cole is the worse..."

Cole turned to the class. "I heard that!" The bell rang and all the kids ran outside. "Ah, recess...my favorite time..." Cole and Zane sighed.

This was what the Ninja were doing now...teaching.

* * *

Jay opened the fridge and looked around. "Alright! Who ate my pudding cup! My name was clearly on it..."

Cole threw the cup away. "Funny, I didn't see 'motor-mouth' on it"

"I'm telling the headmaster!" Jay yelled. "Wu-!"

"Leave me out of this" Wu turned on the tea machine. "I'm on break too"

Sarah sighed. "Cole, if you keep stealing Jay's food, you're going to loose that muscle and it'll be fat"

Kim sipped on her tea. "Only if Jay keeps bringing in pudding cups and Ninja chips, his diet isn't exactly healthy either"

They're good and cheap!" Jay sighed. "I need my sugar rush..."

"Relax Jay, you can have mine..." Kai tossed him his pudding up.

Jay caught it and pouted. "But this one isn't cold..." Zane hit a few buttons on his arm and a jet of icy cold air blew on the pudding. Jay sat down and started eating.

Amanda smiled. "That was nice of you Kai" She took a bite of her salad and sighed. "I never thought I'd be at a spot where forty minutes felt like heaven..."

"I know!" Jay took another bite of pudding. "Meanwhile, Lloyd and Ashlynn et to fly around and accept rewards while we're here being teachers with no powers!" He sighed. "I miss our elemental weapons..."

Sarah nodded. "I hear you Jay...but there was no reason for us to have them. We gave them up because we didn't have to be ninja anymore..."

The door opened and Nya came in. the others heard kid's voices, telling her that they liked her dress and whatnot. She sighed. "Why do i get the feeling that when I teach, none of the boys are listening?"

Amanda nodded. "I know what you mean. My class is mostly boys, and half of the paper airplanes that fly in there have love messages on them"

Kim sighed and poked at her sushi. "At least you aren't getting kids every ten minutes with ridiculous reasons...'Shaun poked me with a pencil. Bobby threw an eraser at my eye. Michael threw a ball at my head in gym..."

"No, I had actual concern for him, Michael did throw the ball pretty hard at him" Sarah told her.

Nya sighed. "Oh, I almost forgot. Did you guys hear the news?"

The boys immediately jumped to attention.

"Trouble?"

"Danger?"

"An Emergency?"

"Oh, a new menace?"

Nya smirked. "No, we got clearance for a field trip!"

The guys groaned. Amanda smirked. "You need to be careful dropping a bomb like that Nya, they're bored out of their minds" she closed the lib on her container. "Though to be honest, i...was expecting something a little more exciting too..."

Nya smiled. "Well, its not just any field trip! Its a field trip to Borg Industries!"

Jay gasped. "Not _the_ Borg Industries! As in home to super genius reclusive savant to Cyrus Borg? Creator of the Hover Car and everything else cool in this world?!"

Zane kicked Jay and he stopped rambling. Sarah laughed. Nice one Zane!"

Kai rolled his eyes and went to the tea machine. "Who cares about Cyrus Borg? If you ask me, people should concern themselves with the lessons of the past. Not waste their time on disposable fads of tomorrow when-"

"Kai they left" Kai looked up and saw the others, but Amanda, left. He sighed. Amanda smiled and threw away her salad container. "You sound like an old man who's been teaching for thirty years"

"Well, its true!" He sipped his tea. "everyone is so quick to jump at the stuff of tomorrow instead of appreciating all the stuff that happened in the past! Who does that?!"

Amanda smiled. "People who can let go of said past. Kai, I know why you're upset"

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "You miss the old days on being a ninja"

Kai stopped and stood still for a second. "Well...yeah, I do...a lot...I miss being able to actually make a change in people's lives..."

"Kai, thats what we're doing now" Amanda told him. "We're telling kids about what all we did as ninja. We're teaching them the good essential parts and changing their world" Kai grumped. "Kai, remember, 'the past is the past. But there is always the future'. someday, another challenge worthy of a ninja will come along. You'll see"

* * *

Everyone was loading up on the bus. A couple kids gripped about it. "Why can't we take the Ultra Dragon? Or the Ultra sonic Raider?"

"Because they don't have one of these!" Cole held up a microphone. "Pretty cool huh? I'm on a microphone! I am the MC! The mighty Cole!"

Kids groaned. "Mr. Cole is the worst!"

"I heard that!"

Amanda took the microphone from him and cleared her throat. "The Ultra Dragon and Sonic Raider are too small, and too dangerous for the class. The bus is safer and can hold us all better. I apologize for Mr. Cole ..." Amanda smiled. "When you're as old as him, microphones are still a mind baffling technology"

"I'm only a year older than you are!" The kids laughed and Amanda chuckled and she put the microphone up and her and Cole sat down.

Kai sighed. "So we really are going back to the city. We haven't been there since...y'know..."

"The worst butt kicking we ever got?" Sarah nodded. "Yeah, i'd like to see how the city bounced back"

Wu got on. "Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has yet to come. We only have today. Or else this offer expires. Get a move on, Nya!"

"Aye Aye, Sensei!" Nya started the bus and they drove off.

* * *

They drove through the city. Sarah whistled. "I don't remember the city being this...bright"

"No joke" Amanda agreed.

Kim leaned forward a little to see better. "...! Nya, look out-!"

Nya, who was also caught in the lights of the city, snapped back and hit the brakes. It wasn't soon enough though and they crashed into a hover mail truck...or something like that.

The mailman growled. "Who uses wheels anymore?! Get with the program!"

Amanda looked around. "everyone okay?" Everyone nodded. She sighed. "Ten minutes and we already crashed..."

"Guess the old can't fit in with the new..." Kim agreed.

Cole got off the bus. "Here i'll help you. This is a job for old school muscle!" He picked up the mail truck...

 _"Stand back pedestrian!"_ Two big walking robots walked over.

"Who are you calling pedestrian?" Cole asked.

Zane stepped up. "It appears our help is not wanted"

"Yeah, but it could be needed" Sarah looked at the robots. "How about a traffic control robo-cop or something, huh? Someone could have been hurt!"

Amanda put a hand on her should. "Easy Sarah..."

We got off the bus. "Why don't we travel the old fashion way? On foot. Besides, its not like we can't find where we're going" Luckily for them, the bus crashed right outside of Borg Industries.

Everyone all went inside. Someone came down the stairs to welcome them. "Welcome to Borg Industries. I am Pixal. Cyrus' Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Live-Form. I am sorry to hear about the traffic accident"

"wow! News travels fast!" Cole stated.

Sarah scratched her cheek. "I mean, we _were_ outside of the building, so..."

"Everything in New Ninjago City is fully automated and interconnected. Your antiquated bus should be ready shortly" Pixal looked at Zane. "You are Zane, a droid like me. What does 'Zane' stand for?"

Zane cleared his throat. "I stand for peace, freedom, and courage against all who threaten-"

Kim held his arm. "She meant your name, Zane"

"Oh..." He scratched the back oh his head. "I guess I'm just Zane"

"Permission to scan?"

Zane nodded. "Permission granted, I guess"

Kim had to bite her lip from doing a full on scowl. Jay snickered. "Check it out, Zane has an admirer"

"And someone is jealous~" Sarah whispered, elbowing Amanda and pointing to Kim. even though she wasn't scowling, the tips of her ears were slightly red. Amanda covered her mouth and smiled.

Pixal scanned Zane. "Your hardware is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible with ours" she stopped scanning. "Peculiar. All droids must recharge our batteries, yet curiously, I am unable to locate your energy source. Tell me..." Pixal put a hand on Zane's chest. "What powers you?" Kim's ears turned fully red and she scowled slightly.

"I am unsure. It is something i have been trying to figure out myself, but am unable to give a full answer"

Pixal nodded. " would like to see the ninja on the one-hundredth floor. If the others would follow me for the rest of the tour" Pixal and the class, along with Wu and Nya, walked away while the ninja walked to the elevator.

Kim hugged Zane's arm tight. "Kim? what is it, love?"

Sarah shook her head. "Zane, your eyes sight is so frozen..." They all got on the elevator.

There was a voice. _"Black ninja, orange ninja, blue ninja, yellow ninja, silver ninja, white ninja, red ninja. Golden ninja not identified. Dragon ninja not identified. Please wait"_

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Dragon ninja?"

Amanda shrugged. "Must mean Ashlynn. But...I wouldn't have taken her for a ninja" The elevator rose up.

* * *

Pixal and the others came out onto a testing floor of some sorts. "Mr. Borg believes technology is the key to making our dreams come true" The kids gasped in awe. "Even now, he is working on a digiverse where the gamer will be digitally scanned in to take gaming to another level.

They all looked around. A couple girls gasped. "Whoa! they have a Perfect Match console!"

Nya came over. "whats Perfect Match?"

"Oh, its the latest craze! It finds your perfect partner with flawless results! You should try it Miss Nya!"

Nya shook her head a little and stood on it. "I doubt a machine could know someone's-"

 _"Hello Nya. You are an independent self-confident young woman, who refuses to be in a boys' club. Analyzing match now"_

One of the girls giggled. "Obviously it will be Mr. Jay!"

An image appeared on screen...and they all gasped. It wasn't Jay...it was someone that Nya hadn't even thought about...

It...It was Sarah.

* * *

The ninja left the elevator into Cryrus' office. "I would've guessed ninja to sneak in a window, not use the elevator"

Jay gasped. "Oh my gosh...are you...? Are you...?"

"Breathe Jay" Sarah patted his back.

"Cyrus Brg, yes. Unfortunately, when my parents game me a name like that, my future in technology was predetermined" He stepped out from behind his desk...or rather, his robotic spider legs did.

They all looked in shock. "Oh...wow..."

"Ah yes, these. Sadly, i've been disabled all my life, but its nothing my mind couldn't fix"

"this is...incredible!" Kim went over. "This could help so many people with disabilities, this technology is fascinating!"

"Ah, are you a technological wizard or fanatic?" Cyrus asked.

Kim shook her head. "I'm a doctor, or at least trying to be. But seeing technology like this...it could help so many people..."

Cyrus smiled. Kai looked around. "Hey Cyrus, isn't this the spot where the Overlord was Destroyed? Who thought of building a corporate headquarters here?"

"Ah, what better way to send a message to evil that we won't cower to anyone!" Cyrus stated.

"I wish more people had your courage Cyrus. It would be a better world if people didn't have to live in fear all the time"

Cyrus nodded in agreement to Amanda's statement, and looked around. "I see that the Golden Ninja and the Dragon shifter aren't here"

"Oh, they have their hands a bit full, but we can tell them to stop by whenever we see them" Cole told him.

"Oh, no no no! I'm just glad its you four. I wanted to give you a gift" Cyrus went to the other side of the room to a tarp.

"A gift? We won't say no to that. It...wouldn't happen to be cake, would it?" Sarah nudged Cole. "What? I can ask, it doesn't hurt"

Cyrus pulled the tarp off and it was a golden statue of him. _"The Future is what we make it!"_

"Huh..." Cole sounded disappointed. "So, no cake"

"A statue...of yourself" Kai said.

Jay jumped for joy. "I know! How cool is that!?"

Kim sighed. "we appreciate it Cyrus Borg. Honestly, it'll be nice to have something...new in the school building"

Cyrus stepped back to let them look at it...then pulled Kai and Amanda aside and whispered. "Please, protect them with your life...All of Ninjago depends on it..."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Protect? Protect what?"

"Cyrus...is everything okay?" Amanda asked.

"You were right...I shouldn't have built here. Brave or not, it was a foolish mistake. You must go though..." Cyrus looked around. "He's listening..." He walked to his desk. "Sorry to cut this short, but things to invent! I...hope you can show yourselves out"

"Oh, yeah, of course. Thanks for having us again!" the others started to pick up the statue. Kai and Amanda looked at each other, then followed.

"Guys, something weird is up with Borg"

"they're called artificial limbs, Kai! I know you hate machines, but you don't have to be rude" Jay stated.

"Yeah" Sarah agreed. "People use artificial limbs all the time, they're important"

Amanda shook her head. "Thats not what we meant. He's acting suspicious...almost nervous...maybe scared. He said we had to...protect them with our lives..."

Cole looked confused. "Protect? Protect what?"

"I don't know, but-" The door closed and it started Kim, who bumped into Sarah, causing her to drop her end, and the statue fell to the floor, breaking.

Jay groaned. "Now look what you've done!"

"Oops..." Kim blushed.

Zane knelt down. "Its hollow...there's something inside..."

Cole picked ip some outfits tightly wrapped up. "why would he give us new ninja outfits?"

Sarah picked up one with her name. "We stopped being ninja to be teachers...what is Cyrus trying to tell us?"

Kai knelt down and picked up some weapons. There were four in total. "What are these?"

An alarm went off. "TECHNO _BLADES LOCATED. APPREHEND. WILL THE ASSAILANTS STAND DOWN AND DROP THE TECHNO BLADES?"_

Jay groaned. "First you call us pedestrians, and now we're assailants?"

"Great, first we crash a bus, then we're thieves. I can see why my parents moved out of the city..." Sarah grumped.

Zane went to hit some buttons on the elevator. "Nothing works. Perhaps a malfunction?"

"The elevator is yelling at us Zane, its not broken" Sarah told him.

Kai looked at the blades in his hands. "Guys, these are the techno blades. We have to protect them with our lives!"

 _"have it your way. Good-bye"_ The elevator suddenly dropped and they all flew to the ceiling, screaming.

"Let the elevator have the techno blades, Kai! I think it's made its point!" Jay screamed.

"We have to get off before we crash!" Kim yelled.

Kai looked around, and saw a panel on the ceiling. "Going up?"

"This is no time for jokes, we're descending at an alarming rate of death here!" Sarah screamed. Kai hit the panel, opening it and they all got out.

Amanda looked to the side. "There! Jump on!" They all jumped onto another elevator going up, at a normal speed. The falling elevator crashed on the main floor down below.

Sarah panted and looked at the outfit in her hand. "Well, looks like we just quit our day job..."

Kim and Jay gasped. **"Our students!"**

* * *

The class had walked onto the assembly floor, where machines were building. "and this is our factory line, where-" An alarm started going off and all the robot arms and lasers turned towards the class. _"this will be the end of your tour_ " Pixal stated.

"Nya! Protect the students!" Wu tried to fight off Pixal.

"Stay together!" Nya kicked away a robotic arm.

One of the boys pointed down a conveyor belt. "This way, there's a way out!"

"No! Stay together!" The kids ran up the belt, but quickly, two robots started to laser the belt around them, trapping them. Nya sighed. "Why don't boys ever listen to me?" She jumped up and kicked one laser away, then the other. However, more just kept taking their place.

They were trapped.

* * *

The alarm was going full blast. The elevator that the ninja had gotten on arrived near the top floor and opened. They all jumped out in their new ninja robes.

"Hey. Gotta say, i love the new threads!" Jay stated.

Sarah tightened the headband on her head. "I am agreeing with you one-hundred percent Jay!"

Robots started to come towards them. "Oh yeah? Two can play at this game! Hi-yah!" Kai pointed the place at them...but nothing happened.

"Um...Kai?" Sarah asked. "You're not playing the game right"

"Whats this thing?" Kai shook it. "I-i don't know how to turn them on!" They all ran down the hall.

Zane saw a cable that held a light. "Let me try!" He hit the cable ,but the blade just bounced. "Its not even sharp! why call it a blade?!"

"Here, get us some weapons, and we can help!" Sarah yelled.

"Apparently Cyrus didn't take into account for all of us...Look out!" Amanda pointed to another group of robots. One of them fired and the laser hit the window, cracking it.

"Oh snap..."

"Every one, hang on!" The window broke and all the pressure sucked them outside into the open air.

Cole grabbed a fire hose. "Grab on!" They all grabbed it and when it reached its end, it yanked tight and they started swinging towards the bottom windows. "Get ready to crash the party-!"

 _Smack!_

They didn't have enough force to break the window, so they just smacked against it and fell onto a window washing station. The robot on there beeped angrily at them, but Sarah kicked it off.

* * *

 ** _"YOU FOOL! You tried to give them the only thing that could defeat me and thought I wouldn't notice?!"_** The Overlord was yelling at Cyrus. _**"I'd get rid of you, if i didn't still need you! Don't think to ever betray me again!"**_

"O-of course not! I-I promise...I promise!" Cyrus stuttered.

 _ **"A PROMISE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"**_ Cyrus' limbs walked towards the claws, and they grabbed him.

"N-No! Please!"

* * *

"And thats when Borg said he was listening" Kai and the others were slowly moving the washer lift down.

"Do you really think its the Overlord?" Jay asked.

Cole grunted. "But how? We all saw Lloyd defeat him!"

"Defeat yes" Zane stated. "But can he be destroyed?"

They all heard a noise and looked. A copter of some sort flew over to them.

"Incoming!" Sarah pointed.

Zane looked at the copter. "Cole, throw me"

"Excuse me?!"

"Throw me!" Cole took Zane and threw him at the copter. He grabbed it, which caused it to dip and fire missiles.

"Zane, be careful!" Kim shouted. He climbed on the back and something happened to the techno blade. It grew longer and it looked like something had materialized on the end of it. He took it and hit the copter. A thin sheet of ice covered it, then it blew off. Zane was in the copter, but it had changed. It was white, and had blue veins on it.

"What just happened?" Kai asked.

"Zane must have hacked the hover-copter! He controls it!"

Sarah pouted. "Man, why couldn't we get something like that?"

* * *

Inside, Nya and Wu were still trying to get the students out. "Up there! To the window, hurry!" They all climbed on a lifting conveyor, but that led to an incinerator.

"We need to stop it!" Nya looked around and saw a control panel. She quickly ran over and tried to pry it open.

"Nya!" A laser fired and hit the panel. The conveyor belt stopped and Nya looked outside. Zane had brought the window wash lift to carry everyone. Sarah waved them over. "Come on everyone! We need to get out of here!"

They all started leaving the window. Nya jumped out to leave...

Pixal grabbed her leg. "This will be the end of your tour-" Nya kicked her and ran. she jumped, but was falling short. Sarah leaned out and grabbed her, pulling her up.

* * *

"Get the the academy sis, we need Lloyd!" Nya got on the bus.

"What about you guys?"

"We need to protect everyone. This city is nothing but technology, and the main source just went evil..." Kim told her.

And she was right. All over the city, technology was going haywire and attacking people. One of the walking robots grabbed the bus. The kids screamed.

"I got it! Ninja-go!" Cole spun and jumped over the buss on top of the robot. He punched in and grabbed the wires, pulling them out. "No one calls me pedestrian!"

"I always said Mr. Cole was my favorite!" The kids cheered. Nya drove off in the bus and the ninja gathered around.

Kai held up his techno blade. "So these techno blades can hack into their systems!"

Jay smirked. "What do you say we do a little hack-attack?"

"Kai, Zane, Kim. You take to the skies. Cole, Jay, Sarah, I want you on the ground. And i'll do what i can for the people"

"I'll help you" Amanda told him.

Cole chuckled. "Anyone else feel tingly inside?"

"Lets be ninja again!" Sarah shouted.

 **"Ninja-go!"**

* * *

Kim and Zane rode in the hover-copter, Kai riding on top. Another one came by and Kai jumped onto it. A jet screamed by, then came back around. "Oh, i want that!" He summoned the blade and jumped up, piercing the jet. It changed color and he was sitting inside. "Alright!" He hit a button and it took a nose dive. "Whoa! Not that one!"

 _"Kai, are you alright?"_ Kim asked.

"I'm good! Just figuring this out" Kai hit another button, then a hologram of Cyrus appeared.

 _"So you figured out how the Techno Blades work. You must know, they are far, far more important than you think"_

"Okay, can you explain-?"

 _"this is a pre-recorded message, but i can tell you that a few weeks ago, we discovered a virus laying dormant within out system. The Overlord"_

"The Overlord?" Another jet screamed by.

 _"You have to get the Techno Blades out of the city. Because once he knows you have them, he'll never let you leave! I've also given you new outfits, to help block the facial recognition software"_

"Great. Style and Function" Kai tried to peer around the hologram, because more jets were coming. "Cyrus, you'll have to wrap this up! I'm a bit occupied at the moment!" He yanked the controls and turned to avoid a missile.

 _"Had i known this would happen, I would never have built where the Overlord was destroyed! Goodbye ninja, and good luck"_ The hologram disappeared.

"Guys-?"

 _We saw it too Kai"_ Kim's voice came over the com. _"I can't believe that the Overlord managed to work his way as a virus into the system! This could be bad if he finds a way to spread to other technology outside of the city"_

Kai turned and dodged a missile from a ground sentry. He groaned. "Can someone take care of that?!"

"On it!" Jay jumped over and landed on one. He swung his blade and hit it. A wave of electricity washed over it, and it did the same as Kai and Zane's. Jay jumped in the seat and drove, laughing. "I love it! He Cole, need a hand with those security mechs? Or just some good old-fashioned artillery fire?"

"I think i got a handle on it!" He jumped on one and hit it with his blade. It changed and he jumped in. He swung his arm and hit a few mechs. "Stomping robots to robot stomper!"

Sarah knocked on Jay's window. "Got a spot for me? No much i can do since I didn't get my own blade..."

Before Jay could say something, Kai's voice came over the com. _"We have to get the techno blades out of the city!"_

 _"But what about Sensei and Amanda?"_ Zane asked.

 _"We can't leave without them"_ Cole stated.

 _"I got them. I'll pick them up and meet you guys at the intersection if Wilfert and Fleming!"_

* * *

Amanda helped the last person down the sewer hatch and closed it. "Think they'll be okay?"

Before Wu could answer, a ring of security mechs surrounded them. "They'll be fine, they don't have to face this"

They heard a jet and looked up to see Kai flying. But the mechs fired lasers and Kai had to dodge them. _"I can't find a place to land!"_

Wu looked around and saw a fire hydrant. "This way!" They both ran to it, diving under a mech. Wu hit the top and a gyser came out, lifting them both. Kai flew by and they grabbed on.

They all met at the intersection, mechs all around them. _"Um, Kai? There's a lot of these things!"_ Sarah hit a switch in Jay's raider and a missle flew. But every time they knocked one over, three took their place.

 _"Keep fighting! they have to run out of batteries at some point!"_ Kai fired some missles and knocked some down, but they kept coming.

 _"They might run on batteries, but they won't run out here soon! We have to find another way!"_

Suddenly, there was a roar and a flash of golden light. The mechs stopped attacking once the light died down. the ninja cheered and looked up as Lloyd and Ashlynn flew down.

Lloyd chuckled. "Robots vs Ninja? Dare I ask?"

Ashlynn roared, then shifted into her human form. " Here I was expecting another surprise welcome party, but instead we get a fight, which I am alright with"

"You two are a sight for sore eyes!" They hugged them.

 ** _"So you couldn't help yourself. The Golden Ninja, we meet again!"_** The Overlord had appeared on multiple screens.

Lloyd stepped forward. "Overlord! I defeated you once, I'll defeat you again!" Ashlynn growled at the screen.

 ** _"Oh, I don't want to fight. I just want your power!_ _"_** The robots suddenly turned red again and marched towards them.

"Um, you all saw that too ,right?" Sarah asked.

Lloyd stepped forward, but Wu stopped him. "No Lloyd, your power is only making them stronger"

Kim shook her head. "Power absorbing mechs...this shouldn't be a real thing!"

"So how do we fight them then?" Lloyd asked.

"We don't" Kai stepped forward. "We get you and the techno blades out of the city!"

"He won't just let us leave, we need a plan" Amanda reminded them.

Wu tugged on his beard. "I have an idea, but I don't have much time to explain. Listen close"

They all huddled and Wu told them the plan. They broke. **"Ninja-go!"** Kai and Amanda got in the jet, Zane and Kim got in the copter, and Jay and Sarah got in the raider.

Kai sighed. _"I hope this works..."_

 _"Our chance of success is 4.2. I'd say our hope is slim"_ Zane said over the com.

Kim flipped a few switches. "thats why it's called hope Zane"

The Overlord growled. _**"The techno blades, find them!"**_

 _"Searching for techno blades"_ cameras across the city scanned, and found Wu with a bundle running across the rooftops. _"Techno blades, ninety-two percent confirmation"_

 ** _"Sensei...The sensei has them!"_**

Wu ran across the rooftops, until finally copters stopped him and cornered him. He stood there...then unraveled the cloth to show...that the techno blades were gone.

 _ **"No...No! NO! Where are the blades?!"**_ Footage rolled back to show Wu dropping off the blades into Kai's jet and taking off. **_"That old fool will pay dearly!"_**

* * *

The ninja were leaving the city, far out into the desert.

"We have to go back for him!" Lloyd shouted.

 _"We will, but only when you're safe!"_ Amanda told him.

 _"He wants these weapons, and for some reason, he also wants you!"_ Cole shouted.

 _"With the Overlord figuring a way to absorb your elemental power, this is much more dangerous than before. Sensei is strong, he knows what he's doing"_ Sarah reassured him.

 _"Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has yet to come, but we need to worry about today. We will come back to New Ninjago City. And when we do, we'll be ready"_

* * *

 **oh my god, i forgot how taxing and fun it is to do this. Damn, i am sorry for being gone so long, its great to be back though.**

 **I have high hopes for this story, i am looking forward to it! I hope you are too!**


	3. So So Sorry

I am really sorry about being so long with story making. I'm gonna be blunt and honest about it.

I've somewhat lost interesting doing what i've been doing, and it sucks, cause i had ideas for it. But it's just starting to drag with how i do it, and frankly, it puts a damper on it. So, i want to do something else. I've added a poll on my Fanfiction account (cause i can't do it on my deviantart account), but its ideas I want to try and do.

I want to keep writing, i love doing it. But i feel like i need to stop doing what i have been doing, because it takes longer, and because of that, drains me more. I'll let you decide.

So, for the most part, until I get myself together, The Rewritten and Short Stories will be put on hold, but labeled as 'Discontinued for the Moment', in hopes that i get back to it.

I hope you understand, and i'm happy if you do. Thank you all!


End file.
